


Hero Of My Heart

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [71]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam speaks to young Frodo of his treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Of My Heart

"Papa, are you a hero?" Young Frodo asked.

"No, son," Sam answered. "Your Da is not a hero."

"But you saved Mr. Frodo, didn't you, Papa?"

"I tried to help him, and I believe I did a bit. But Mr. Frodo was the hero. Who else spoke up to carry that evil thing? No one! Men, Elves and Dwarves there were in plenty at the great Council… but not a one spoke except my treasure. He alone stood forth."

"He was brave!" young Frodo said, scampering off.

"The bravest," his father whispered, wiping his eyes. "The hero of my heart."


End file.
